Wajah Sang Bulan
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Bulan memiliki berbagai macam wajah, seperti fasenya, setiap malam ia menunjukkan rupa yang berbeda.


_**Summary:**__ Bulan memiliki berbagai macam wajah, seperti fasenya, setiap malam ia menunjukkan rupa yang berbeda._

_**Warning:**__ Ga ada yang berbahaya sepertinya, kecuali metafora dan monolog yang mungkin membingungkan. Mungkin._

_**Disclaimer:**__ DC © AG._

_._

_._

**The Moon's Face—Wajah Sang Bulan**

.

.

Derap langkah pelanku bergaung sunyi di koridor. Kuhela napas lambat melegakan. Aku baru saja melarikan diri dari ruang tengah. Yah, bergaul dan bercengkrama dengan orang biasa untuk berbaur mengelabui Organisasi sih boleh saja, tapi kalau harus menghadapi celotehan anak-anak berotak setingkat SD, tidak hanya di siang hari, namun juga di malam hari, rasanya IQ-ku menurun setengah poin setiap menitnya sejak dua jam lalu.

Ini semua salahmu, anak-SMU-merangkap-detektif-dungu, mengundang mereka menginap di akhir pekan supaya kau bisa berlatih bermain _game_ bertarung yang sudah lama sekali beredar, mungkin seharusnya sudah tereradikasi masa dan lenyap ditelan banjir banyak _game_ yang lebih baru. Tapi entah bagaimana, _game_ itu masih banyak saja yang memainkan sampai sekarang.

"_Bisa kau ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanyaku melirik sebal padamu, kedua tanganku terlipat di depan dada._

_Kau menggaruk belakang kepalamu sambil tertawa canggung, "Eh-ehehe… Kubilang, aku mengajak Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi menginap di sini untuk akhir pekan. Kami mau begadang semalaman—atau sampai anak-anak itu ketiduran—bermain Tekken, tidak apa-apa kan? Besoknya kan libur, jadi mereka bangun agak siang juga tidak masalah."_

"_Tapi aku punya banyak pekerjaan. Apa kau tidak mau cepat-cepat kembali ke tubuhmu semula, Tuan Detektif?" tukasku sinis._

_Kau mengangkat tanganmu defensif, berusaha melindungi diri dari sarkasmeku. "Ah, kau harus belajar agak santai sedikit, Haibara. Data-data di komputermu kan tidak akan kabur kautinggal semalam saja. Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut main game bersama kami? Bisa untuk menghilangkan stress juga lho, kau pukuli saja lawanmu sepuasnya." Sebagai tambahan, kau menyunggingkan senyum merayu. Aku hampir terbujuk, kalau saja kau menutup mulutmu dan tidak meneruskan, "Mungkin setelah main, kau tidak akan selalu uring-uringan lagi, marah-marah terus nanti wajahmu bisa cepat keriput, lho."_

_Mungkin seharusnya kuterima saja tantanganmu, paling tidak aku bisa memukuli karakter yang kaumainkan dan membayangkan kaulah yang kuhajar habis. Lagipula…_

"…_Sebaiknya menyerah saja, Tuan Detektif. Kau mau bermain sepuluh tahun lamanya pun, kemampuanmu tidak akan meningkat, Kudo. Memang sudah jelas di situ letak salah satu kelemahanmu selain suara sumbangmu, kau mungkin jago dalam bermain analisis, tapi kau payah dalam bermain game."_

_Kau terdiam, menatapku dengan pandangan tak terbaca—yang balik kubalas dengan tatapan meledek, walau dalam hati sebenarnya mulai terbersit setitik rasa bersalah ketika melihat ekspresimu—lalu kau berbalik, berjalan menjauh dan menggerutu tak jelas…_

"—_dasar nenek-nenek umur delapan puluh tujuh tahun, tau apa dia soal game, akan kubuk—"_

…_kurasakan vena di kepalaku menggembung, rasa bersalahku lenyap seketika._

Aku berjalan lambat, untuk mengulur waktu hingga akhirnya tiba saat tak terhindarkan aku harus kembali ke keramaian. Koridor ini termaram, hanya disinari cahaya redup dari luar. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke jendela, dan tampak di lapang pandangku…

Sebentuk bulan bersinar cerah di langit malam, menerangi sekitarnya dengan cahaya putih pucatnya. Kupandangi beberapa saat ia, dan kuputuskan, aku merasa ia seakan mengejekku dengan tampang-seakan-polosnya—

"Hari ini sesuai ramalan cuaca, tidak ada awan sama sekali di langit, jadi bisa kelihatan jelas sekali."

Tiba-tiba suaramu memecah monolog pribadiku, yang kutanggapi hanya dengan sunyi sejenak, meskipun di dalam, hatiku terlonjak seolah menaiki tongkat pogo*.

"Hmm," jawabku akhirnya. Lalu sunyi lagi, dan tak kudengar langkah kakimu menjauh, jadi kutengokkan kepalaku ke arahmu, dan memandangnya, seakan bertanya, _'apa yang kau lakukan di sini?'_

Mungkin kau bisa membaca pikiran, atau memang deduksimu saja yang semakin hebat. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan bahwa karena roda waktulah kau mengerti arti tatapanku, karena kau menjawab, "Kau lama sekali tak kembali, jadi kubilang pada yang lain aku akan menyusulmu."

Kalau aku saat ini adalah aku yang biasa, aku akan menjawab, _'wah, baik sekali kau Tuan Detektif, mengkhawatirkanku penyihir jahat yang mengubahmu jadi kodok buruk rupa dengan ramuanku,'_ atau sesuatu yang bernada sama nyinyirnya. Tapi sekarang aku sedang merasa… melankolis, jadi aku hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya menoleh kembali ke arah langit dan menggumam, "Bulan terang malam ini.(1)"

Aku ingin sekali menepuk kepalaku karena dengan bodohnya melontarkan kalimat itu, tapi melakukan itu sangat di luar karakterku, dan hanya akan membuatmu tambah menaikkan alis. Uh, tapi, karena kalimat itu, kau pasti akan menggunakannya untuk—

"Wah, ternyata kau bisa jadi romantis juga seperti anak perempuan lainnya ya. Atau jangan-jangan kau diam-diam membaca roman picisan yang disembunyikan profesor di bawah kasur tidurnya?"

—meledekku. Benar kan? Hmm, prediksiku akan dirimu semakin hari semakin akurat. Apa sebaiknya aku berganti profesi menjadi detektif saja, sama sepertimu?

…tidak deh. Lagipula aku sedang tidak dalam mood ingin mempermalukan diriku. Atau bercanda. Di luar fakta bahwa aku melakukan kebodohan dan lengah dengan mengucapkan kalimat tadi, aku cukup serius saat mengatakannya.

"Bulan itu seperti kau," timpalku, ekspresiku mungkin terlihat sendu di bawah kilau dingin ini.

"…err, ehehe, Haibara, baik-baik saja kan? Aku tadi cuma bercanda kok, benar…" Aku bisa mendengar nada suaramu yang gugup, dan kalau saja ini siang hari, mungkin aku akan melihat semburat merah jambu menyebar di sekitar hidungmu, sayangnya cahaya bulan menyapu bersih semua warna hangat dan membekukannya dalam nuansa sejuk kebiruan.

Kalau saja aku benar-benar sedang bercanda, aku akan merasa puas melihat ekspresimu yang kelimpungan itu.

Sayangnya aku sedang serius. Bulan itu mengingatkanku akan sesuatu.

"Melihatnya membuatku teringat… sesuatu," ujarku mengutarakan apa yang baru saja kupikirkan, dengan nada yang masih tenang, membuatmu kembali sigap, dan mendengarkan dengan atentif.

"Kau lihat bulan malam ini? Bagaimana dengan bulan malam kemarin, atau malam minggu lalu?" kataku, akhirnya memutuskan, bahwa untuk malam ini saja, mungkin aku akan lebih sedikit vokal dibanding biasanya. Aku tidak menunggu jawabanmu, hanya terus melanjutkan. "Mereka tidak sama, kan? Bulan memiliki berbagai macam wajah, seperti fasenya, setiap malam ia menunjukkan rupa yang berbeda."

Kau masih membisu, jadi aku menambahkan, "Sama sepertimu… pada setiap orang, setiap saat, kau menunjukkan wajah yang berbeda, topeng yang berlainan. Pada anak-anak itu, pada para polisi, pada pacarmu…"

Kau terlihat merenung sebentar, lalu seringai tersungging di sudut bibirmu. "Heh, kita kan berada pada situasi yang sama. Lagipula, bukannya itu lebih tepat diterapkan padamu, Haibara? Aku bahkan tak pernah tahu kalau kau suatu saat akan melepas topengmu. Seperti apa sebenarnya wajah aslimu. Atau bahkan apakah aku pernah melihatnya," katamu tajam. Aku tiba-tiba merasa sesak, seakan tercelup ke lautan tanpa persiapan.

"Aku, kau, semua orang," kilahku, berusaha mengembalikan atmosfer ke semula, "ya, manusia sama seperti bulan, menutupi diri mereka dengan bayangan."

Menurutku itu tepat sekali. Bulan memiliki sisi gelap, sisi yang tidak dilihat oleh orang lain, yang mereka lihat hanya bagian bersinar terang dan indah, sementara bagian hitamnya berbaur dengan malam. Sangat sama dengan manusia, mengenakan topeng yang berbeda untuk setiap orang, terkadang hingga tak tahu yang mana wajah aslinya. Terlupakan…

"Maksudmu mungkin dengan jarak dan kilau pantulannya." Entah bagaimana, kau selalu berhasil menyela debatku dengan diriku sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku, tak terlalu mengerti logika di balik pernyataan ini. Memang tepat tadi keputusanku tidak beralih profesi.

"Yah, kau tahu, bulan kan sebenarnya tidak semulus yang bisa kita lihat. Sebenarnya mereka memiliki ceruk-ceruk, lembah dan gunung tinggi, kawah yang dalam. Istilah kasarnya sih, umm… bopeng-bopeng. Tapi karena jauh, maka cacatnya tidak kentara. Lalu sebagai tambahan ia menggunakan pantulan cahaya matahari untuk menutupinya, membuatnya terlihat berkilau dan mulus, indah dipandang mata. Sama seperti wanita memakai _make up_ untuk menutupi jerawat atau flek hitam," jelasmu panjang lebar.

Apapun yang tadi kukira akan kau katakan, aku tidak menebak yang ini. Kuangkat telapak tanganku ke mulut dan terkikik dari baliknya.

Entah ada apa malam ini, aku melakukan tindakan-tindakan di luar karakterku.

Paling tidak aku terkikik seperti seorang _Lady_.

"Yah, kurasa kau benar," ujarku akhirnya setelah tawa kecilku reda, hanya tersisa sedikit napas terengah sebagai bukti bahwa tadi aku tergelak.

"Tapi Haibara…" tanpa kuduga kau melanjutkan, padahal kukira kau sudah selesai melawak. "…bulanpun pada suatu saat harus juga menunjukkan wajahnya sepenuhnya." Kau mengedip cepat dua kali, lalu mengedikkan bahumu ke arahku, "Yah, secara ilmiah ia hanya menunjukkan setengah wajahnya—tapi secara penglihatan, ia memberikan gambaran bulat penuh, kesempurnaan, keterbukaan, ya kan?"

Huh, cara yang bagus untuk merusak suasana menyenangkan, Kudo. Tapi bukan kau namanya kalau tidak menunjukkan fakta-fakta dengan cara paling menyebalkan, eh? Tidakkah kau tahu, bahwa di dunia ini ada yang bernama kotak Pandora? Ada pintu-pintu yang lebih baik dibiarkan terkunci?

"Mungkin kau harus takut akan hal itu," bisikku pahit.

"Hah?" celetukmu spontan.

Kuabaikan pertanyaan refleksnya dan malah balik bertanya, "Tahukah kau legenda manusia-serigala, Kudo?"

Kuselamati diriku diam-diam atas tidak bergetarnya suaraku saat bertanya tadi.

Kau mengerutkan keningmu tanda berpikir. "Maksudmu legenda manusia-serigala dimana manusia bisa berubah wujud menjadi serigala betulan atau kadang dalam versi lain, serigala jadi-jadian besar? Yang bertransformasi sebulan sekali setiap bulan purnama muncul, dan mereka kehilangan akal mereka dan menjadi buas lalu menyerang manusia karena haus darah sekaligus untuk menambah jumlah mereka?

"Ya," jawabku pendek. Aku sudah akan menghela napas untuk melanjutkan, tapi kau mendahuluiku menyela, "lalu apa hubungannya dengan kita?"

Kalau situasinya lain, aku akan mendelik padamu lama dan tajam sampai bulu kudukmu menolak berbaring seharian. Tapi saat ini, aku tidak bisa mengumpulkan kejengkelanku. Aku jengkel, tapi lebih pada situasi dan suasana yang membuatku agak lemah seperti ini. Aku benci sekali bicara hati ke hati. Namun tak bisa dihindari…

"Tidakkah situasi kita sangat mirip—ah tidak, bahkan mungkin sama dengan legenda itu?" tukasku, membelakangimu demi meletakkan jemariku di rangka jendela.

"Haa? Apakah ini caramu untuk memberitahuku kalau selain seorang ilmuwan jenius muda yang menyusut karena minum obat buatan sendiri, kau juga manusia serigala?" Tanpa melihatpun aku tahu kau sedang memandangi punggungku skeptis, tapi aku menahan diri untuk tidak berbalik.

"Takutlah, Kudo," balasku sedikit sinis, "seharusnya bulu kudukmu membeku tegak, memberimu peringatan bahwa bahaya sedang mendekat." Aku akhirnya menolehkan kepalaku dan menatapnya lewat bahuku dengan ekspresi nyaris ngeri, "Saat kau melihat manusia serigala, atau saat mereka menemukan kita, habislah riwayat kita… Kemanapun kita lari, mereka akan mengendus kita, bahkan sekarang ini mungkin mereka sedang melakukannya. Mungkin saat ini kita bisa sembunyi, ketika kita menyembunyikan pengetahuan akan mereka. Tapi saat mereka merasa terancam, mereka akan sama buasnya den—"

"Bukankah malahan jadi menarik? Situasi menegangkan ini menandakan bahwa suatu saat, manusia-manusia berjubah hitam yang bersembunyi di antara kita itu akan disinari sinar bulan dan tersibak sosok aslinya. Kita akan menyeret mereka satu persatu ke lapangan hijau bernama meja pengadilan dan membiarkan rupa monster mereka dilihat oleh seluruh dunia," timpalmu percaya diri dengan mata berbinar, penuh semangat.

Aku memandangimu lama sekali, kilau tak percaya terselip di mataku, sementara kau…

Aku ingin sekali mengatakan, lupakah kau, saat cahaya mistik itu menyinari mereka, saat itu pulalah saat terganas mereka, ketika taring dan cakar mereka mencuat keluar, dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka, kecuali jika kau punya butiran peluru perak dan sebuah pistol antik tersembunyi di balik bajumu? Di euforiamu, tak ingatkah kau, bahwa mereka mengejar manusia tidak semata untuk dijadikan kaum mereka? Hanya yang memahami aturan mereka dan kuat yang bisa bertahan bersama mereka. Yang lainnya, semua yang menghalangi jalan mereka akan tercabik-cabik sebelum malam yang panjang selesai, dan ketika pagi menjelang, mungkin denyut jantung finalmu bahkan belum tiba, karena mereka ingin membiarkanmu menikmati penderitaan yang panjang sebelum akhirnya menghela napas terakhirmu…

Dan bahkan meskipun ada fakta itu, kau masih juga berceloteh dengan riang. "—jara! Hihi, semua pembicaraan ini membuatku ingin ke toilet."

"…"

Kurasa aku harus mengakui, kau tak pernah luput membuatku kehilangan kata-kata—

"Ih, Conan, kau tidak sopan bicara seperti itu di depan seorang perempuan!" tiba-tiba dari sisiku terdengar suara Mitsuhiko.

Yang ditegur hanya bisa nyengir, lalu berlari ke arah kamar kecil di bagian belakang rumah.

"Waah, bulannya terang sekali. Bulan purnama memang yang paling indah!" pekik Ayumi menyusul, membuatku pusing karena harus memutar kepalaku lebih dari sembilan puluh derajat demi melihat mereka.

—dan membuatku kehilangan kewaspadaanku. Hal ini bisa mencelakakan kita, sadarkah kau?

"Iya, bulat sekali, aku jadi ingin memakannya, bentuknya seperti dorayaki, hmm…" timpal Genta dari samping Ayumi, keduanya menempelkan tangan ke kaca jendela memandang bulan besar di atas, sementara Mitsuhiko berdiri di belakang mereka menghadap ke arah tempat si-detektif-yang-menciut tadi berdiri, kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang sambil mendelik ke arahnya, sebelum kemudian menyerah dan menggetok kepala hampir botak Genta, "Genta, kau tidak bisa memakan bulan!"

"Adaw!" erang anak terbesar di kelompok ini. "Kan cuma mengumpamakan saja…" gerutunya sebal.

Aku hanya bisa menatap pemandangan normal ini, yang ajaibnya bisa kusaksikan, padahal mungkin di dunia alternatif lain, malam ini aku sedang mengurung diri di laboratoriumku, meracik obat dalam kesendirian, tak pernah mengenal canda tawa dan persahabatan dengan anak-anak polos ini.

Ayumi masih juga memandangi rembulan, aku mau tak mau melirik sekali lagi ke angkasa, dimana benda pundar putih itu menggantung tinggi dengan angkuh.

Ya, terang sekali… Silau…

Sepertinya malam seperti ini adalah malam pestanya para manusia serigala, yang bersulang dengan anggur-darah para korbannya. Teror akan terlihat jelas sekali di bawah cahaya seperti ini, tidak seperti di malam-malam berbayangan, paling tidak kau bisa bersembunyi, atau perbuatan mereka yang terlindungi dari matamu. Mungkin kau menjadi buta akan sekitarmu, tapi paling tidak kau tak perlu melihatnya, tak perlu tahu kengeriannya dan bisa tetap tertawa senang dan makan enak. Kau masih bisa membaca novel-novel detektif bodohmu dan bercanda tawa dengan anak-anak kecil polos ini. Kau bisa saling ledek dengan yang-katanya-istrimu-itu. Kau masih bisa terus bersamaku…

"Ai-chan, sudah belum ke kamar kecilnya? Ayo cepat kembali ke ruang tengah, snacknya bisa-bisa dihabiskan Genta, lho!" Ayumi tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku, senyum cerianya yang biasa sigap terpasang.

"Hey! Aku tidak menghabiskan semuanya!" sanggah Genta, matanya melebar refleks.

"Maksudmu belum," sindir Mitsuhiko yang bersandar pada badan besarrnya, lalu nyengir menandakan kalau ia hanya bercanda. Aku tak bisa menahan senyum kecil terbentuk karenanya.

"Aku tidak ingin lagi ke kamar kecil. Ayo kembali," jawabku, dan kubiarkan gadis kecil itu menarikku ke arah ruangan yang tadi kuhindari.

_Sekuat apapun keinginanmu untuk menyibak tabir tipu daya dan mengarahkan senter kebenaranmu ke arah mereka—_

—_biarlah wajah sang bulan berubah setiap malam—_

—_aku masih ingin tetap berada di bawah bayangan, di kegelapan, sedikit lebih lama lagi._

.

.

*Tongkat Pogo: Itu loh, tongkat yang kalau dinaiki bisa dipakai untuk loncat-loncat. Err, googling aja deh buat yang penasaran :D.

(1)"Bulan terang malam ini.": …atau kalimat serupa dengan itu. Ada yang tahu ini referensi dari mana? Atau bahkan siapa yang bilang kalimat itu? Ayo, yang tahu bisa request satu fanfic (dari fandom yang saya tahu tentunya) one-shot xD.


End file.
